Seto goes to the amusement park
by CoWz-In-GrAsS
Summary: Mokuba drags Seto off to the amusement park on a very hot day, will Seto ride the roller coaster? Will he ride on a pink horsie on the carousel? Who knows?


Seto Goes to the Fair

The title sounds like one of those little kid stories that I used to read.

It was the hottest day of the summer. Seto was actually moping around the house in shorts and a T-shirt. Fan in one hand TV clicker in the other, Seto looked just like the average multi-millionair. Mokuba came down the stairs sweeting like mad.

"Seto, its too dang hot out," he said, sitting at the final step.

"I know, we'll just have to deal, the air conditioner is broken," Seto answered.

"Can we go to the amusement park?" Mokuba asked.

"What! Its too hot," Seto replied.

"Setoooooooooooooooo!" Mokuba whined, he looked at Seto in a cute sad little way.

"No, I will not look!" Seto shouted, jumping onto the top of the sofa. He then lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Mokuba jumped on top of him and gave him the ultra sad face thingiamajigi.

"No, its too cute, must look away, can not look!" Seto shouted.

A half an hour later they were at the park. Mokuba skipping ahead of Seto, while Seto was pretending to shoot himself.

"Come on Seto, we need to buy tickets!" Mokuba shouted back at his brother, who was currently hitting his head on a pole.

"I'm coming," Seto answered.

"50 tickets please," Mokuba asked the ticket taker.

"100 dollars please," the man said back. Seto now sprung to life.

"What are you thinking, charging this much?" Seto asked.

"We didn't really think anyone would be stupid enough to come, guess you proved us wrong," the man began to laugh a high an evil laugh. Mokuba just grabbed Seto's wallet gave the man an 100$ bil, and ran off to the carousel.

"Please, just shoot me now," Seto pleaded.

"If I had a nickel for every guy who said that I would be a rich man," he answered.

Seto went to the carousel. He was about to sit on a bench, when Mokuba called out to him.

"Seto, get on this one," Mokuba said, pointing to the small pink one beside his large black one.

"No way am I getting on that flee bitten thing," Seto answered. He was not going to let go of his dignity this soon. Mokuba flashed his sad eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Seto said.

"Yeah, this will be fun," Mokuba replied. For the duration of the ride, seto sat there doing nothing, letting his feat drag. When the ride stopped, Played some games. The first was a boling game, where you had to keep the ball in the middle of the hill. Mokuba got a giant panda. Seto got nothing. Then they played that ring around the poster thing. Mokuba got a great poster with a giant panda on it.

"Yay for the panda!" Mokuba said in delight of his prize. Seto got nothing. The last game they played was that game when you threw the ring around the milk bottle. Mokuba got a panda robot. (They were giving this out at a fair!) Seto got one ring on. Delighted with his success, Seto played again. And again, and again. Then, on the fourteinth try, Seto got 3 rings on. He got a very teddy bear. Seto was now very happy. He jumped up and down, then stopped. He was too cool for that.

"Hey Seto, I wanna go on the roller coaster!" Mokuba shouted at him.

"That's great, have fun being dead," seto replied.

"Don't you wanna go with me, make sure that a perverted creep isn't on the ride, ready to rape to me?" Mokuba asked.

"Nope. Not gonna do it," Seto answered. Flash of the sad eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god, I am going to die, I am going to die, I didn't know that it was going to end this way!" Seto shouted, Mokuba had gotten him to ride the coster. It had several upside down loops and went very fast.

"This is so much fun, wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Mokuba shouted, he was enjoying this very much.

'How can he enjoy this madness,' Seto thought. The ride then came to a stop. Seto ran as fast as he could to the nearest trash can, and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

"Mokuba," Seto said.

"Yes," Mokuba answered.

"Don't ever, ever, _ever_ make me go on a roller coaster ever again!" Seto snapped.

"Okay then, I'm getting tired anyway, lets go home," Mokuba said.

"Yeah," Seto answered. they walked to the car. Seto would never know that Mokuba had the whole thing on tape, and was going to sell it on E-bay the second they got home.


End file.
